


Unexpected Meeting

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: Ennata is a ranger from the north, she is on a mission from Lord Elrond to find the last descendant of Girion, seeking refuge from the heavy rain one night she sleeps on a barge, but little does she know that Barge belongs to Bard, the very man she is looking for.(gifs used are not mine, credit to their makers)
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Unexpected Meeting

  


Feeling the bitter cold wind rush pass Ennata, she pulled her cloak closer to herself as she wrapped her long ginger coloured hair around her neck like a scarf, Ennata hair was long really long, if she didn’t braid it, it would hit the floor in a pile, and it took forever to brush through. 

Feeling rain hitting her face Ennata rose her golden hazel eyes to the sky as the first rain of autumn started to pour down, sighing a little Ennata returned her sight to the area where she had just found herself, seeing a barge on the edge of the bank near the open mouth of the river, it had a cover over it, taken a breath Ennata turned and walked towards it, she needed to find cover before her long journey in the morning and she hoped the owner would let her stray even if it was just until the rain stopped. 

_“Hello?”_ Ennata called out after she stopped a few feet from the barge waiting for a reply, after a few minutes of silence she looked around and called out again _“Hello? Is there anyone there?” _Still not getting an answer Ennata looked around before pulling the cover-up and taken a look inside the barge, she saw no one, only a bags full of food and a blanket, hearing her stomach rumble and feeling the cold, Ennata crawled under the cover and wrapped the blanket around herself take some apples from the bag, promising to pay whoever owned the barge. 

….

Feeling the gently rocking Ennata was slowly waking from her slumber, Stretching out her limbs she felt a much heavier and warmer blanket from the one she wrapped herself in the night before, slowly opening her eyes she saw the bright blue of the sky, telling her the cover was gone from the barge, shooting up she looked around when her eyes landed on the face of a man standing at the back of the barge driving it forward, when he turned his eyes to hers. 

_“Good morning” _The man spoke to her, and she could hear the kindness in his voice.

Getting to her feet Ennata looked around them and saw they were out on the open water, wetting her lips she turned and pulled her hair over her shoulder. 

_“If you are hungry you can help yourself to more of my apples, and there is freshwater in this waterskin”_ the man said as he held out the waterskin towards her, watching her eyes go to the waterskin and back to his eyes a small smile rose on his face _“Bard, my name is Bard and I’m the owner of this here barge, I’m sorry for not waking you but I have deliveries to do and not a lot of time to do them”_ Bard added.

_“I’m Ennata, and I will pay you for the apples, I would have asked for your permission to come aboard last night, but I couldn’t see anyone”_ Ennata responded walking over to Bard and taken the waterskin from him adding a _“thank you.”_

_“So where are you heading?”_ Bard asked taken a seat after accepting the waterskin back from Ennata, picking up two apples and throwing one to Ennata. 

_“I am on a mission to find someone” _Ennata said as she caught the apple. 

_“And who may that be?”_ Bard asked taken a bite of his one.

_“Wouldn’t you like to know”_ Ennata said holding a smile. 

_“Oh I would”_ Bard said back, standing up and walking over to her,_ “I was born and raised in Laketown, I know everyone and every one business, so who is in trouble this time?” _

_“So you must be the master of the town then”_ Ennata said stepping back and around Bard. 

_“No, I am not the master, just a friendly face”_ Bard answered while eyeing her movements, _“who would send a woman? Alone as well”_ he added raising an eyebrow. 

_“This woman can look after herself bargeman”_ Ennata snapped back sending Bard a warning glare. 

Smirking to himself Bard threw his apple and rushed at Ennata to see if she could defend herself, the next thing he knew he was on the floor of his barge watching the apple bounce off the floor with Ennata pinning him face down. 

_“I yield, I yield” _Bard protested when he felt her twisting his arm behind his back. 

_“That was a stupid thing to do”_ Ennata said as she let him go and watched him roll over with a stupid grin on his face. 

_“To you maybe but not to me, I now know you’re a ranger, and a ranger from the north”_ Bard spoke as he rose to his feet and studied Ennata face. 

_“But how?”_ Ennata asked. 

_“Most women wear dresses and don’t travel alone, and definitely don’t travel with a hidden dagger, So who are you looking for?”_ Bard answered. 

_“I am looking for the last descendant of Girion, do you know them?”_ Ennata asked and watched as Bard lowed his eyes to the floor before back up to her. 

_“I do, but they would not want to talk to you about it”_ Bard answered before getting to his feet and going back to steering the barge. 

_“And why not? This is important, I have been sent by Lord Elrond, to find them and bring them back to Rivendell”_ Ennata said as Bard quickly turned the boat to miss the rocks in the water making her almost lose her footing. 

_“They don’t want anything to do with their history”_ Bard snapped at her. 

_“And how would you know? You say you know them, take me to them so I can explain and show them the message from Lord Elrond”_ Ennata said glaring at the bargeman who glared back.

_“Fine, we will be at Laketown in under an hour”_ Bard muttered and shook his head at Ennata smile as she nodded and turned around looking at the city slowing approaching them, how was he going to tell her he was the person she was looking for, and why he didn’t want the trouble she might be bringing with her. 

  
  



End file.
